


Turning Points (Leading Me to You)

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan is helpless and Junmyeon is to the rescue. It goes downhill from there. Family!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Points (Leading Me to You)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how this reached 10k+ plus words, but I hope you guys enjoy this read. And shoutout to _brotheroo_ for providing help when I needed some. 
> 
> (Prompt #81)
> 
> written by [junmyeonwuu](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/844060)

Two days after some guy next door moved into their quaint and small neighborhood was the day Junmyeon concluded that there was totally something suspicious because said guy was an obnoxiously tall and handsome man who drives a sleek black Hyundai Elantra 2015 model that goes to work wearing a suit and tie. Those type of guys don’t live in neighborhoods like this.

Junmyeon saw him as a bachelor who would usually be seen in huge office buildings during the day – ordering people around, signing checks, earning tons of money, and fucking secretaries. Then come night time, and he’d be dancing, grinding and drinking his soberness away in crowded night clubs. After that he’d come home to his luxurious flat in a high-rise condominium in the middle of the buzzing city. 

The guy looked scary too— with that broad shoulders of his and towering height, he could easily frighten people just by standing there.

That’s how Junmyeon saw him although he definitely knew better than stereotyping people based on their looks.

He tried to befriend his new neighbor.

He was the neighborhood guy after all. He knew everyone in their community— from the Lim family that owns a tiny mart to the young couple Kyungsoo and Jongin who just got married and are planning to adopt a child to Kim Heechul, the eccentric man who lives alone and rarely goes out of his house.

However, Junmyeon just couldn’t get the right timing to meet him. One time, he brought samgyupsal as a welcome-to-the-neighborhood-where-you-don’t-fit-in gift, only to find the house deserted. It seemed like his new neighbor was a very busy person since as Junmyeon noticed, he leaves at seven in the morning and comes home in the wee hours of the night. Junmyeon wouldn’t know since he is usually tired after his day of attending to patients.

For the second time, three days after the first attempt, Junmyeon tried to visit again, now he brought rice cakes as a present. He pressed the doorbell for a number of times but no one opened the door.

Junmyeon went back home with the hopes of befriending his neighbor long gone.

 

 

Chanyeol, Junmyeon’s boyfriend, who works as an intern at the same hospital as Junmyeon, had just drove him home. They ate dinner at one of the buffet restaurants in town to celebrate their 9th monthsary. 

In Junmyeon’s opinion, Chanyeol was perfect for him. 

Their height difference was cute, Chanyeol was the real boyfriend goals, and well, they both work in the field of medical care…

"See you tomorrow. Sleep tight, babe. Love you." 

Chanyeol hugged him tight and planted a kiss on his forehead while Junmyeon buried his face deep in the taller male’s chest.

"Good night. Love you too."

The tall man went back to his car and sped off, leaving Junmyeon standing in his backyard. A light suddenly went on inside his neighbor’s house, which meant that the mysterious guy next door was already home. He glanced at his watch, it was only 9 pm. 

_Wow he's early, that’s a first._

He fished his keys from his scrub suit and inserted it through his door. He entered the safe four walls of his house and finished his nightly regimens before going to sleep. 

What he missed is the faint cry of a baby resonating from the house next door as he slowly succumbed to sleep.

 

 

The next day, he was awoken by continuous and frantic knocks on his front door. Groggily, he got up from his bed, put on his shirt and trousers before trudging down the hallway. 

The knock continued, and it irked Junmyeon a bit, "Coming!" he answered. The sun hasn’t even been fully up yet.

When he opened the door, his first thought was, _is this a dream?_

Because, standing in his doorway.

Was the guy next door.

At seven in the morning.

Wearing dragon pajamas.

With disheveled hair.

Puffy eyes.

And a bundle of blanket in his arms

At first Junmyeon thought it was just a bundle of cloth however, he suddenly felt fully awake when it moved and whimpered, _it's a baby!!!!!!_

"Uh, good morning, yeah, I'm sorry for the bother but could I ask a favor?" the guy looks dazed and based on the dark circles under his eyes, he’s had an evident lack of sleep.

"Excuse me?" 

"You're a nurse right?” mystery man asked, turning Junmyeon’s shock into a frown.

“What the—how’d you know?” Junmyeon suspiciously asked.

“Don't be creeped out at me, err, I just accidentally saw your laundry hanging in the backyard. And I saw your nurse uniform. And uhhh, do you know how to change baby's diaper? He's been soaked since dawn and I have no idea how to deal with this." the guy scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. 

“Is he your son?”

“Uhh… yeah. So…? Are you gonna help or not?”

Still half asleep Junmyeon nodded and unconsciously followed the guy to his house.

When he realized what he just got himself into, he was already in the mysterious guy's threshold. The setup of the house is just the same as Junmyeon’s but the interior design were way different. Junmyeon’s walls were painted warm tones such as pale yellow and light brown, while this guy’s was a mixture of whites, and dark blues.

"I'm sorry, I-- I just really don't know how this whole father thing works." The guy handed him a diaper and Junmyeon proceeded to attend to the crying baby. Junmyeon was suspicious of how a baby suddenly popped out of nowhere and why he’s got no idea how to just freaking change diaper.

Junmyeon cooed the little one when he started to cry, miraculously, the baby immediately stopped and beamed when Junmyeon sang to him some tunes. 

"There all done." Junmyeon said as he wiped his hands. "I hope you actually watched and learned so you won't have any trouble anymore."

Junmyeon felt awkward having a first meeting with the guy in a situation like this, both of them were wearing their pajamas clothes. Junmyeon noticed that the guy’s usual professional and stoic composure were obviously peeled off, oh and he was actually quite handsome seeing him up close like this.

"Uhm actually, I think I'm gonna have more trouble in the future. But don't worry, I'll do my research." The guy assured him but his expression said otherwise. Junmyeon continued cooing the baby, while the guy was just stood there awkwardly. 

"I'm Wu Yifan, by the way. And he's Sehun. He’s turning one this April."

"Kim Junmyeon. And yes I'm a nurse. Just knock when you need anything for Sehun. I'd be glad to help and teach you. Although I’m not always home, I have unusual work hours."

"Oh if that’s the case then can I have your number? I mean, when I just need to ask something? It's just, I'm new with all these baby things. You don't know how much of a help you are. Don’t get me wrong."

“Sure.” They exchanged numbers, and somehow Junmyeon’s stereotype of this guy slowly faded away. He didn’t seem like a party boy at all, moreover, he actually seemed like an uptight man.

No offense.

Junmyeon took in the surroundings of the house in the short time he was inside. It seemed like it was only Yifan and Sehun living there since there was no sign of another soul inside. Also, the pairs of shoes by the door seems to be only for a man.

The fact that Yifan lived alone with a 10-month old baby whom he had no idea how to take care of, is a little unsettling for Junmyeon. 

But that’s not his problem anyway.

 

 

The next week passed by and at times when Junmyeon is free, he almost spends it all the time at Yifan's house to help the dad take care of Sehun and teach him about baby-rearing. Yifan even insisted on paying him, but Junmyeon refused. 

Nonetheless, Junmyeon was still bothered because how come did Yifan become a father when he obviously doesn’t have any idea how to be one. Add in there that was still no sign of a wife or a husband, even, whatsoever. Junmyeon actually considered the thought that Yifan was probably a single dad.

In conclusion, Junmyeon helped a lot because he is scared of what the future looks like for Sehun if he left the baby all to Yifan’s care.

Over the course of those days, Junmyeon learned some vague stuff about Yifan. He’s a 28 year old Chinese-Canadian that found himself moving to Korea because of work. He works as a supervising architect at the most sought-off architecture firm in the city. He was super busy working his ass off these past months since he just moved from his condo in the bustling city to his current home, that was more baby-friendly according to him, and had to finish all the piled up work. He filed a six-month leave until he finds a nice babysitter for Sehun. Luckily, he had someone take over his job. But it just means that the salary would be a division of 70-30. Yifan didn’t mind. He had tons of savings in the span of six years working for the company. 

Yifan never talked about his spouse (Junmyeon thought it would be better to use the general term since he isn’t sure of Yifan’s sexuality) so the Korean male tried asking him one night.

 

“Yifan, if you don’t mind… can I ask where your wif—“ 

Much to Junmyeon’s dismay, he couldn’t even finish his question because the doorbell suddenly rang, signaling the arrival of the jjajjangmyeon and they ordered for dinner. Yifan went to the door to receive the food, leaving Junmyeon with Sehun, who was trying to reach his nose with his tongue. 

Junmyeon did not ask again.

Yifan looked at the wall clock above the bookshelf, “Oh, it’s already eight pm. It’s the rerun of the drama you like.”

“But it’s also the replay of the basketball play-off you said you missed last week? Let’s just watch that.” Junmyeon muttered as he chomps down the black bean noodles.

“It’s okay, I can watch it on the internet.”

“I can watch the drama on the internet too.”

Suddenly, Sehun started babbling out of nowhere. 

“Let’s just watch Peppa Pig.” Yifan suggested, chuckling. 

Junmyeon laughs. 

Yifan took the bottle of milk from Sehun. Junmyeon observed to see if he knew what to do after a baby is fed.

That is, to make him burp so that he won’t vomit or get tummy aches later on. 

But when Yifan did not make a move on making Sehun burp, Junmyeon took the initiative to carry the baby in his arms in the right position. Yifan looked at them dumbly, “What are you doing?”

“After feeding a baby a filling meal or even just milk, you need to make him burp so that he won’t cry because of tummy aches. There’s also a chance of vomiting if he ate too much.” Junmyeon said while rocking Sehun lightly in his arms, tapping his tiny butt gently in the process. 

Yifan then looks like a child who just discovered something new, “So that explains why he always cries after eating.”

“Seriously, this is basic though…”

_Fathers should at least study some basics before having a child, right?_

Before Yifan could reply, Sehun burped. And it was not just any a normal burp. It sounded like one that came from a teenage man not a teething toddler.

“Wow! Sehun, your burp is really loud.” Junmyeon said to Sehun, who replied in a wide eye-smile. 

Just then, another burp resonated through the room. “Excuse me.” Yifan apologizes.

“I think he takes after you.” 

“I don’t think so.”

“Yeah, right.”

Both of them laugh.

 

 

Saturday morning, a loud ring broke the silence and peace in Chanyeol’s condo unit. Junmyeon eyes fluttered open when he recognized it as his ringtone. He jolted right up and reached for his phone on the bedside table. Before he answered, he warily looked at the sleeping figure beside him. 

Junmyeon grabbed his phone. The caller was Yifan.

“Hello?”

“Hey Junmyeon?”

“Hmmm?” Junmyeon rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced at the bedside clock, _8:20 am._ “What is it, Yifan?”

“Err, nothing. I was just wondering why you didn’t come home last night, uhm, I got kinda worried. But it seems like you’re safe, so yeah, bye Junmyeon.” Yifan blabbered into the phone, Junmyeon broke into a smile.

Before Junmyeon could even answer, his phone was snatched from him. “Hey, Chanyeol!” he shrieked.

“Ah yes, hello. Whoever you are please stop calling Junmyeon. Thanks. Please hang-up. Goodbye.” Chanyeol monotonously said through the phone before he hung up the call.

“What the hell was that?” Junmyeon complained before he retrieved his phone from the sleep induced giant. “That was kinda rude.”

“No, the caller is rude. It’s your day-off, you should be resting and sleeping until 1 pm. Who was that anyway?” Chanyeol asked, pulling Junmyeon down again so he could sleep. He wrapped his arms around Junmyeon and placed the small male’s head on his chest.

“Yifan.”

“Oh that neighbor father dude? Hah, I should’ve told him that I was your boyfriend, so he could stop asking you to come over.”

“He isn’t one of those admirers.”

“Yeah, right. Who wouldn’t admire someone like you?”

Junmyeon was a pretty man, hell, he was prettier than other girls. That’s why it isn’t even a question as to why there were tons of men and women lining up to date Junmyeon. Lucky for him he had a tall, lean, and overprotective best friend that could gladly portray as his boyfriend whenever those people goes over the line with Junmyeon. 

That best friend then eventually had the guts to confess and now here they are.

“Go back to sleep, Yeollie.” Junmyeon said, and Chanyeol complied.

**_Sorry about that. Thanks for the concern though, just slept over at my bf’s. How’s Sehun?_ **

**_still asleep but i can manage, thanks to u lol_** Junmyeon was still in the process of typing a reply when another text came in **_who was that? bf as in bestfriend or boyfriend?_**

**_Both. Lol._ **

**_oh. possessive bf u got there. never thought ur not straight though._ **

**_Ikr. He’s adorbs hahaha! Now you know._ **

**_Well then, see u later junmyeon. :)_ **

**_Okayyy_ **

 

 

After breakfast, or rather brunch, that day, the twosome decided to just lounge around the condo to watch reruns of variety shows and rest rather than spending it outside. They exchanged stories about work, mutual friends, and Junmyeon’s neighbor.

"So you tell me you were in that guy's house? Didn't you just tell me just a few weeks ago that he's kinda creepy? And damn, he's a father already?" Chanyeol’s voice boomed in his silent apartment.

"Look, I said I think he's creepy, I didn't say he is creepy." Junmyeon huffed while picking up Chanyeol’s dirty laundry off the floor and shooting it in the laundry bin. “And yes— probably— I don’t know. All I know is he has a baby.”

"So, how did that theory about being creepy go? Hey, what if that guy is a kidnapper that’s why he doesn’t talk about the baby’s history? Or maybe they’re criminals with those types of scams? Hey, you could always move in here with me, you know. You’re safer here. And you we get to spend more time with each other." 

"Well, he is not creepy for sure." Junmyeon is unconscious of the little smile as much as he is unconscious of Chanyeol’s jealous expression. "He's actually nice and fun to talk to. Plus, he’s really dorky like you, only I think he’s more… err, mature. And c’mon, kidnapper, scammer? Hell, he’s a rich-ass supervising architect! I think his annual salary is bigger than our annual salary— combined!"

Chanyeol’s expression dropped. "Is this a sign?" Chanyeol muttered closing the door of the refrigerator after he swigged a glass of cola.

Junmyeon walked back to the living area from the laundry room, "What sign?"

"That you're gonna break up with me and be together with that Yifan guy." Chanyeol pursed his lips, leaving Junmyeon at the couch. Junmyeon frowned, it's again one of those times when his bestfriend is acting up. 

Junmyeon dejectedly sighed as he followed the younger to the terrace. 

"C'mon Chanyeol, don’t make a huge fuss on this." Junmyeon reprimanded. Chanyeol looked at him, a frown etched on his forehead. Junmyeon massaged his temples, it was 2 in the afternoon, the sun was blazing, and the hot weather was not helping him in anyway. “Are you jealous?”

"Of course, I’m jealous! More than jealous, I’m displeased. You’re always like this. Trying to get away with everything you do even if it’s wrong on every angle you look at it. Yes, okay, you’re the older one in this relationship but that doesn’t give you the upper hand.”

Junmyeon was taken aback by Chanyeol’s sudden demeanor, “Excuse me? What wrong thing am I doing? Look, Chanyeol, I’m not trying to avoid anything in anyway. You’re too sensitive. I’m not cheating on you, okay?”

“Oh now, I’m the one that’s sensitive? Who wouldn’t be irked at the thought of his boyfriend spending almost all of his free time with a neighbor rather than with his boyfriend, huh?” Chanyeol left the terrace and entered the condo again, Junmyeon followed suit.

“Again, I am not cheating on you, clear? All the time I spend there was because I was helping him with Sehun! You should’ve seen how helpless he was in taking care of the poor baby.”

“Wow, so you’re having role playing games? Like you’re one family and the two of you are parents? Isn’t that right?” Chanyeol’s gruff voice was too much for Junmyeon. They had heated arguments, but none of them reached the point when Chanyeol was almost… growling. “He’s a father, he should know how to raise a baby. He chose that path, it’s his responsibility to know and learn how to make his baby survive!”

“Chanyeol, I’m a nurse, I should help—“

“That’s not my point! That guy’s probably checking your ass out when you bend down and change the baby’s diaper, doesn’t he?!”

“What?! Chanyeol, Yifan has a son! That just equates to him having a spouse! Would you really think of me as a home wrecker?! Is that how you see me? Because if so, then you shouldn’t really be calling me your boyfriend.” 

“Shut up.” He turned his back to Junmyeon and flopped himself on the couch. “This is bullshit.” Chanyeol shrugged. 

You see, this was what Junmyeon hates about Chanyeol. Chanyeol hates being the wrong one, he hates losing arguments, he hates saying sorry, and the worst of all, he hates admitting his mistakes. In their two year friendship and nine-month relationship, the number of sorry’s from Junmyeon’s lips were way too many compared to those that escaped Chanyeol’s.

Hot. Junmyeon’s eyes were hot. Tears were starting to form. If there was one thing Junmyeon abhorred about himself, then it’s whenever he’s too infuriated at someone, instead of being able to throw words to counter the argument, tears would form and he’ll start crying.

Luckily, Junmyeon chose a pair of nice jogging pants to sleep in last night that he didn’t need to change into a pair of jeans to look decent. He grabbed his bag and rushed out of the unit. 

Chanyeol didn’t even have it in him to follow him.

What a boyfriend you got there, Junmyeon. What a boyfriend…

 

 

Junmyeon came home at around three in the afternoon and headed straight to the Wu household as per habit. And, likewise to forget the not-so-little fight he had with his boyfriend. After around four knocks Yifan opened the door, clad in an apron with a body builder design. Junmyeon can’t help but snort.

“What… the fuck are you wearing?”

Yifan looked down on himself, “What? You like it?” He teased, before posing like a body builder, “I actually trained for three and a half years before I achieved this god-sculpted bod—“ Junmyeon invited himself inside and stepped past Yifan. “H-hey!”

Junmyeon headed straight to the kitchen to wash his hands – a mandatory health practice before holding or dealing with a baby. But before Junmyeon could even enter, he deadpanned at the sight.

“Yifan! What did you do?! What happened here?!”

The kitchen was filled with puddles of what seemed like a puke or a smoothie of some sort, Junmyeon wasn’t even sure. There was a toppled blender on the middle of the kitchen counter, vegetable and fruit peelings fill the trash can, and there were gross looking substances in different containers.

“Yeah, uhm, I tried to prepare homemade baby food for Sehun, but I kinda messed up with the first tries..”

“What are those?” Junmyeon pointed to the containers filled with light-yellowish, greenish, and orangey substances, his face scrunched up in distaste.

“Hey don’t judge me, those are my successful attempts. The yellow one is banana, the green is avocado, the orange is carrot and sweet potatoes.” Yifan proudly showcased the three containers of purely pureed fruits.

Junmyeon carefully made his way behind the counter, “Why are there… what are these? Are these Sehun’s puke? All over the floor? Is he sick?” 

“Hey! Those are pureed yellow squash! The blender’s cover suddenly got unlatched while it was turned on so it spewed out everywhere. I was actually in the process of cleaning up when you arrived and disrupted my momentum. Okay, don’t judge me.”

Junmyeon washed his hands, “Whatever. Where’s Sehun?”

“Asleep.”

“I’ll help you first, then.”

“You don’t really need to…” Yifan grabbed hold of Junmyeon’s arms, who was already headed to find a mop. 

“I want to, besides, I have nothing better to do.”

“Your boyfriend might kill me if he finds out that you helped me clean this.” Yifan teased with a playful expression on his face. Junmyeon thought he was serious, but as he faced the taller man, a chuckle escaped his lips. 

“We’ll keep this our little secret.” Junmyeon tiptoed and whispered into Yifan’s ear. Junmyeon was unaware of the sudden speeding of Yifan’s heartbeat and the goosebumps that broke out on the latter’s skin. “Shh.” 

“If you say so. His voice is really scary though.”

“Nope, you’re older, bigger, and scarier than him believe me.”

Junmyeon glanced comically at Yifan, that’s’ when he noticed a little smudge of an orange substance on his cheeks. 

“You got something on your cheeks… no up, up, down a little bit, right, up no down, a little to the left, no too much, down a bit, right, aish… Here, let me.” Junmyeon reached up to Yifan’s face and wiped the baby food off of Yifan’s cheeks. The Korean male felt the taller’s gaze on him. 

Unconsciously, his eyes also met Yifan’s. 

Yifan’s eyes were beautiful. That was the first thing Junmyeon noticed. The second thing he noticed was how soft Yifan’s gaze was. He was fully aware of the fact that they were staring at each other, but he couldn’t find it in himself to break the gaze.

Yifan was the first one to move away. He cleared his throat. “Uh sorry… uhm, I’ll just go get the mop. You can do whatever you want here in this mess.”

The awkward air dissipated after just a few minutes, much to Junmyeon’s delight. 

When they were almost done cleaning up Junmyeon took this opportunity, to, again, try asking Yifan about Sehun.

“Yifan… about Sehun…”

A loud clatter suddenly erupted in the kitchen. Junmyeon turned his neck to see what it was. Apparently, Yifan accidentally knocked down the pots and pans hanging on the wall, causing it to fall on the floor. Junmyeon didn’t know how Yifan could hit those pans down that were obviously neatly organized on the rack.

Junmyeon started to think that Yifan bumped to it on purpose to avoid the question.

“What was that?” Yifan asked, “I didn’t hear you.”

“Nothing.”

Little did they know, it was already time to wake Sehun. 

“Hey, Sehunnie. Slept well, didn’t you?” Junmyeon carried a beaming Sehun in his arms. The baby mumbled some incoherent words, afterwards leaning forward to kiss Junmyeon on the spot just below his nose. 

It was Junmyeon’s first time in the master bedroom of Yifan’s house, he would usually stay in the living room or the kitchen so he took the opportunity to look around.

Junmyeon’s gaze fell upon some picture frames mounted on the wall. He rocked Sehun in his arms and approached to get a closer look. 

The first one looked like a picture of a family, the paper quality seemed old, like something taken from the late 1990’s. He noticed a very young-looking Yifan with an old man and woman, probably his parents. There was also another young boy, who looked nothing like Yifan in the picture. Junmyeon wondered who it was since Yifan never mentioned a brother. A cousin, maybe?

The second picture frame looked like it was shot during his late teen years because Yifan looked mature already and he was wearing a basketball jersey together with the same guy in the first shot.

And then the last picture was a picture of what looked like a newborn Sehun. What puzzled Junmyeon was, Yifan wasn’t the one holding Sehun, but rather it was the same man in the two previous pictures, he also had another woman in his arms. Yifan was just in the sidelines, photobombing them. Junmyeon frowned because the longer he stared at the picture the woman had a major resemblance to Sehun.

There were no other pictures of Yifan for Junmyeon to formulate a structural theory in his mind, but…

Could it be?

Perhaps… Sehun isn’t Yifan’s?

Junmyeon’s thoughts were disturbed when a blaring crack of thunder resonated through the room. Sehun burst out crying. “Shhh.” 

The Korean male shook Sehun lightly in his arms and wiped away the baby’s tears.  
Junmyeon comforted him and went out of the room and back to the kitchen. He placed Sehun on a high chair and Yifan handed him his milk.

“Is there a storm?” Yifan asked removing his apron and finally taking a seat after a whole afternoon of chores. 

“Occassional thunderstorms, I think. It’s March, Yifan, storms don’t come at March.” Junmyeon noted while capturing pictures of Sehun using his phone camera. 

The thought of the pictures in the room suddenly popped in his mind, he debated with himself whether he should ask Yifan about it. 

Well, it’s been a month since they’ve known each other. And Yifan never opened up about Sehun’s history nor his husband. It’s weird.

Sometimes, Junmyeon can’t help but to think of possible reasons why Yifan never talked about Sehun’s past. Was it that much of a sensitive and incomprehensible topic that Yifan could not open it up to Junmyeon?

They’ve talked about their strangest thoughts like why is the morning sky blue and the afternoon sky orange, why was spicy food such a pain to eat but still so delicious, how could a tiny memory card store such large amount of data, and even up to the point when they actually questioned their existence in this world. All these topics, but they never got close to talking about Yifan’s past. When Junmyeon gradually starts talking about the baby, Yifan suddenly changes the topic so smoothly and naturally that the former doesn’t even notice it until he comes home later on and recalls their conversations.

Junmyeon has got to admit, he never opened up his past to Yifan too, but he was just waiting for the latter to do it first. 

_Who knows if Yifan thinks that I don’t deserve to know him entirely?_

“Mama!” Sehun suddenly babbled. “Mama! Hihihihihi! Mama pitty!” 

Junmyeon had a moment of panic because he was the only one who was with Sehun in the living room. He thought Sehun was seeing things because no one in this household was a woman for Sehun to call mama. Junmyeon was scared of ghosts, for crying out loud!

But when Sehun pointed at Junmyeon and kept saying Mama that’s when it hit him.

Sehun just called Junmyeon his mama.

Mama. 

MAMA.

“Woah there Sehunnie, I’m not your Mama.” Junmyeon pointed to himself and did an x-sign with his hands. “I am Junmyeon-hyung. Okay maybe too old. Uncle Junmyeon.”

It seemed like Sehun understood his words and shook his head. “Mama!” he pointed to Junmyeon, “Baba!” then he pointed to Yifan.

Junmyeon looked helplessly at Yifan, only to find him grinning fondly at the two of them. 

Sehun suddenly clapped his small hands, “Hehe! Pitty Mama!”

“What are you looking at? Do something! Your kid just called me what… pitty mama?!” Junmyeon freaked out, his voice even cracking at the end.

He’s not a girl and moreover, he’s not Sehun’s mom! 

Yes, he isn’t the straightest man in town but he isn’t a mom!

Yifan stood up and went beside Junmyeon and Sehun. “I think Sehun is saying pretty mama.”

“Huh? But Sehun, uncle Junmyeon is handsome, right? Not pretty!?”

Sehun’s cheeky grin was still plastered on his face, he looked at Yifan but his hands were pointed at Junmyeon, “Mama pitty!” Sehun said cheerfully.

“Oh gosh.” Junmyeon gave up, and sighed. His rubbed his face with his hands.

“Why are you stressing about it? A baby doesn’t lie. He sees you as his mama, and you’re pretty.” Yifan nonchalantly said. “That’s it.”

“You think I’m pretty?”

“Yes!” Yifan confidently said. Junmyoen cocked his eyebrows. After a split second the Chinese male’ expression shifted, “Sehun said so!”

Junmyeon turned his attention away from Yifan and focused it on Sehun who was playing with a little stuffed monkey. 

The rain suddenly poured hard. And by hard. Super hard. 

“Hey, midget Myeonie, stay for dinner, alright?” 

“What the hell is midget Myeonie?” Junmyeon heartily laughed, “Are we doing this now? Nicknames, huh, freaky Fanny?”

“Hey, I’m sure you could do better than Fanny! That sounded so wrong!” Yifan scolded him while pointing a spatula at his direction.

Junmyeon thought harder, “Yifan… Yiffie? HAHAHA. Oh! Fanfan! freaky Fanfan! That’s cute.”

“The fuck is Yiffie!” Yifan guffawed.

“Hey! Your words, mister.”

Yifan continued cooking, Junmyeon looked at him and wondered what was it that he was hiding, what was the reason he never wanted to talk about it, and what was he afraid of. If they were going to have this kind of friendship, he at least deserves to know what happened.

Junmyeon left Sehun in a safe position in his crib in the living room so that he could follow Yifan in the kitchen.

“Wow, those smell good.” Junmyeon commented, positioning himself beside the chef and snooped on what’s going on in the pans. “You should’ve been a chef not an architect.”

“I smell better.” Yifan looked down at him, a smirk plastered on his face. 

“Whatever.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Hey, Yifan…”

“Hmm?” 

“Am I your friend?”

“Of course! What kind of question is that? If only you don’t have a boyfriend, I’ll even dub you as my best friend but he might kill me.” Yifan joked. It’s nice hearing it from Yifan’s lips that he considered the smaller male as a friend after almost two months of knowing each other. 

To think that it’s only been almost two months that they knew each other yet they’ve grown _this_ close that if other people would see them interact they’d probably assume years of friendship were behind the two males.

Junmyeon hummed, “Can I ask a question?” Yifan nodded, “About Sehun—“

The small man was not even near to finishing his question when a loud thunder broke the stillness of the night. Junmyeon jumped in surprise when suddenly darkness took over the place. 

“Damn it.” Yifan mumbled. Junmyeon felt the other man beside him walk away. He heard Yifan walk a few steps away from him. Junmyeon heard a switch flicked on and then the house was bright again, although a bit dim compared to the normal lighting, the lights was enough to see things and walk around the house without bumping into things.

“Good thing I bought those emergency lights when we moved in.” Yifan casually commented, his hands on his hips and a proud smile on his face. “So what was your question about Sehun?”

"Well, I just wanted to ask—“ 

Insert sound effects of Sehun crying. And insert Junmyeon’s inner self stomping in annoyance. 

This was the third time today that he was about to ask Yifan about Sehun’s history, likewise the third time that there was some sort of disturbance before he even finished the question. 

Now Junmyeon was sure that although there was a compelling force within him that pushed him to ask, there was a also an opposing force preventing him from knowing. Maybe this was the heaven’s way of telling him that he shouldn’t cross that line. 

Three times were enough.

It also seems like Yifan was avoiding it. Maybe if his friendship with Yifan will continue, then he’d just have to wait for the time that he’ll open the topic and not push it.

Yifan went to hush Sehun for a while, so Junmyeon took over the cooking.

“So what was it that you were asking about?” Yifan asked when he came back. They sat on the dining table and started their dinner.

“Nothing. I was just gonna ask… uh, what were your plans for his 1st birthday? It’s in what, err, three weeks?”

Yifan seemed to blank out at the question. “Oh… right. Well, I was just planning to take him on a daycare center on his birthday, so he can socialize with other kids. Then I’ll treat the kids to some chicken and spaghetti.”

“Wait? So you mean, you’re not gonna throw a party? Isn’t that like the norms for first birthdays?”

“Well, there’s really no one to invite. Except you. There’s no use to throw a party.” Yifan had a hint of melancholy in his tone. For Junmyeon, the reason was too vague. There’s seemingly something more than what Yifan had mentioned. 

Junmyeon’s curiosity grew as much as his desire for Yifan to open up did.

 

 

 

Junmyeon and Chanyeol did not talk for a week straight.

Their past arguments were resolved mainly because of Junmyeon’s efforts to soften Chanyeol until he gives in to the elder’s antics. But this time, Junmyeon wanted to teach Chanyeol a lesson, so he didn’t make the first move in patching up the relationship. Chanyeol needs a wake-up call that a relationship does not work like that.

But Junmyeon did not think that his boyfriend’s pride was this high. Eventually, Junmyeon thought that Chanyeol probably was okay with this cool-off that he didn’t even bother contacting the smaller male or seeing him at work. 

For one week, Junmyeon came home a bit later than usual since there was no Chanyeol to drive him home and although the hospital was not that far, it was not too near either. Junmyeon realized that commute was such a bitch so he needed to buy a fucking car. 

 

 

On the ninth night of their fight, Junmyeon came home at around nine pm. He glanced at the house next door and found it pitch dark. _Yifan and Sehun must’ve gone out._ He thought. So he didn’t bother coming over to check on Sehun and headed straight home.

He fished his keys from his bag and was ready to open the door when he realized that it was unlocked. _Holy shit._

Before he made any noise, he tried hard to remember if he had locked it this morning when he left for work. 

He clearly remembered locking it, though.

That’s when he recalled every single thing he learned from that martial arts class he dropped out of during his middle school days. He broke out in cold sweat because who knew what kind of people trespassed into his home. 

He quietly entered his house, it was pitch black, much like the house next door. There was no noise, whatsoever. Junmyeon clutched his phone in his head ready to call the police if some ugly trespasser jerks show themselves.

Oh well, spoke too soon.

Junmyeon heard giggles coming from the corridor by the coat hanger and he couldn’t mistake the owner those giggles.

_Sehun._

That’s when Junmyeon switched on the lights, and found Yifan tucked awkwardly in one corner with Sehun in his embrace. Junmyeon caught them the very moment that Yifan was obviously trying to shut Sehun up.

“You two are the worst thieves or trespassers, or whatever it is you’re trying to pull off, in history.” Junmyeon seriously said, before breaking into a grin. “What on earth is this? How did you get in?”

“Well, it was too obvious where you placed your spare key. Make sure you find another hiding place alright!?” Yifan remarked. “And well, Sehun and I got nothing better to do the whole day so we decided to clean up your house.”

Junmyeon’s jaw dropped. Yifan and Sehun has only been over to his house for one— two times. Three times, now. “You cleaned my house? What? Why? Huh?!”

“I thought thank you would be the proper response when someone cleaned your house for you for FREE, but apparently. Not. ” Yifan sneered. “Don’t worry, I didn’t clean your bedroom. I might find stuff I shouldn’t be seeing.” Yifan joked, and Junmyeon laughed, but the former still earned a painful hit on the waist.

Sehun suddenly started making grabby hands at Junmyeon, but the latter couldn’t carry him. He was from the hospital, which means he was still contaminated with different types of viruses.

“Sorry, honey, I can’t carry you now. Uncle Junmyeon still has to clean up.” Junmyeon said to Sehun which seemed to understand what he said and went back to his father’s embrace. He turned to Yifan. “Seriously though, yeah thanks, but you didn’t have to.”

“I told you. I was bored as fu— I was bored all day. And, this could be a thank you gift for all the help for Sehun.” Yifan rocked the baby lightly in his arms.

Junmyeon proceeded to the living room of the house, “I’m sorry you had to deal with my mess. I just, I don’t have time to clean up.”

“It’s nothing. We’ll get going now Junmyeon. I need to shower this brat here, he stinks already.” Yifan chuckled.

“You need a shower too, big boy.” Junmyeon patted Yifan’s shoulders.

Junmyeon saw them out. Sehun again made grabby hands at the Korean male, but even though Junmyeon really wanted to take the bundle of joy in his arms, he wouldn’t dare risk infect him with viruses. 

Instead, he just made a heart sign for Sehun and blew a flying kiss for him. “Good night, Sehunnie. Sleep tight, okay. Mwah mwah mwah!” 

“What about me don’t I get hearts and flying kisses?” Yifan commented on the side. Junmyeon looked at him judgingly. Sehun giggled. 

“Mama baba kish!” Two heads snapped towards Sehun’s direction. “Kish kish kish!” He threw his short arms in the air, as if cheering the two people witnessing this scenario.

“No Sehun, Uncle Junmyeon and your baba cannot kiss because Uncle Junmyeon and your baba has other person to kiss.” Junmyeon slowly explained to Sehun, trying hard to make the kid understand.

Junmyeon then realized that Sehun could probably actually understand stuff already since the kid shook his head and continued cheering like earlier. Persistent kid.

The small man glanced at Yifan helplessly, but the latter just seemed to enjoy this.

“Kish kish kish!” 

“No Sehun—“

“Oh c’mon, just let the kid get what he wants.” Yifan suddenly spoke before he leaned down and lightly planted a kiss on Junmyeon’s cheeks.

“Yay!!!” Sehun celebrated, his grin suddenly became too wide that his eyes almost disappeared.

It happened so quickly that Junmyeon did not even realize what had happened. 

“Good night Junmyeon. Sweet dreams.”

It was a miracle that Junmyeon even managed to smile at Yifan before he quickly closed the door. His heart beat was really fast, as if it was desperate to escape Junmyeon’s chest. He was also pretty sure that his face was red.

Nope. This is Junmyeon’s ultimate nope as of now. Nope. Nope. Nope. 

That was nothing.

Nope.

Nothing. No. None. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. 

The kiss was just a father giving in to what his child wanted.

It meant nothing at all.

Yifan had a family. Junmyeon had a boyfriend.

He is neither a home wrecker nor a cheater, and he isn’t planning to be any of those any time soon.

 

 

The next day, Junmyeon’s shift doesn’t start until eleven. The moment he wakes up at around 7, he is reminded of the “thing” that happened last night.

_Junmyeon! Chill! It was nothing. Go on with your life._

As he did his daily morning routines, he felt guilt slowly eating him alive. Guilt because he just let the guy whom his boyfriend was jealous of, kiss him. Guilt because he was, technically, still in a relationship. Guilt, because he realized that by now he probably was at fault too. 

He felt bad for Chanyeol. 

He felt bad because Yifan actually did something that _should_ make Chanyeol mad.

He needed to fix this.

He needed to let go of this guilt.

Junmyeon left home at around 9:30. Chanyeol’s shift at the ER is at 2, which means that he’s probably still at his condo at this hour. Throughout the commute on the way to Chanyeol’s building, Junmyeon was already planning how he would say sorry. As he rode the elevator towards the sixth floor of the building, he can already imagine the grin on Chanyeol’s face when he hugs him tight and peppers his long neck with kisses.

He punched the code on the door and it beeped, he turned the knob. After nine days, he finally stepped again into this unit that witnessed a lot of milestones in their relationship. 

Chanyeol was nowhere in sight in the living room nor in the kitchen. Which only meant that he’s in his bedroom. 

However, Junmyeon’s plans of sneaking into his bed and kissing him awake seemed to shatter into fine pieces when he opened the door to his bedroom and was welcomed by the sight of not only one, not only two, but three naked figures lying on Chanyeol’s bed. A man, a woman, and Chanyeol.

“Oh shit!” Junmyeon exclaimed in a loud voice, startling the three people on the bed.

It was such a lewd sight to see— his boyfriend naked and tangled with a man and a woman in the bed where Junmyeon had lots of memories too.

The three of them looked disoriented as their eyes look for the source of the voice. When Chanyeol laid eyes on him and recognition kicked in, he hurriedly scrambled out of bed, even tripping on the blankets in the process. 

“Junmyeon, wait! JUNMYEON!” He called Junmyeon who was on his way out. “Junmyeon, I can explain!” 

Junmyeon felt a hand pull his arm, but he forcefully took it out from the grip. “There’s no need for explanations, Chanyeol. I’ve seen enough.”

“It’s not what you think!”

“Then what!? Huh? What the hell did I see?” Junmyeon was so infuriated, and Chanyeol felt so small with Junmyeon’s sharp gaze directed towards him. “I’m not stupid Chanyeol!”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Junmyeon, I thought… I was drunk and… I need a release...”

“Drunk or not, it won’t change a thing Chanyeol. You had a threesome while you’re in an ongoing relationship! Damn it, wake up Chanyeol, I’m not planning to be a martyr to still stay!” 

Junmyeon hit Chanyeol’s hands who tried to caress his face. “Don’t you dare touch me.” Chanyeol flinched at Junmyeon’s tone and words, “You know why I came here? I wanted to make up. I wanted to say sorry if I was too insensitive of what you felt. I’m sorry because I spent more time with Yifan and Sehun than you. Then this is what I see?! How long have you been sleeping with people, huh?!”

“It was my first and last time last night! I swear. I forgive you Junmyeon, please forgive me too. Yeah, let’s make up we can make this work right—“

A loud slap resonated through the condo unit. “This for having too much pride.” Another slap, followed by a hard blow on the jaw, “And these, for cheating on me with one hell of a threesome.”

“Junmyeon, no, please, don’t do this. I’m sorry. This won’t happen again…”

“Of course it won’t. I’m ending this. We’re done Park.”

Chanyeol tasted blood on his lips. “Junmyeon, no… please don’t.”

But it was too late, Junmyeon was already on his way out the unit. Chanyeol had a bit of hope when Junmyeon stopped, halfway towards the door. 

“You know, I actually thought we could fix this… I imagined spending my whole life with you, but you threw that all away.” Junmyeon said. And that tiny bit of hope Chanyeol had, crumbled into pieces. “Goodbye, Chanyeol.”

With that, he heard a loud thump on the floor, followed by frantic footsteps, probably Chanyeol slumping on the floor and the two sluts rushing out from the bedroom. 

The image of Chanyeol crying and defeated filled his mind, and for a split second he thought of running back inside and taking back his words.

_No Junmyeon, no. Your boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, had a threesome last night, that was your breaking point. You’re not taking him back this time. That was the last of it._

Junmyeon hopped on the nearest bus station and cried his heart out on the way to work. He promised himself, that after this, he won’t cry anymore. 

Blissful days ahead, Junmyeon. Blissful days.

 

 

Eleven thirty in the evening found Junmyeon at home, halfway with his second bottle of beer. After finishing his overtime shift at around eight earlier, he decided to go overtime until ten so he could distract himself from the break up.

He went straight to the grocery store and bought a few bottles of beer so he could get wasted at home. Junmyeon considered going to bars, but he was afraid he won’t be able to make it home alive and whole, so he settled for drinking at home.

Chanyeol did not come to work, which made the management go berserk because they had to find someone immediately to cover for his shift. Most of their co-workers asked if Junmyeon knew where his ‘boyfriend’ was but the latter just answered with a meek shrug and a light shake of the head.

Chanyeol didn’t bother contacting Junmyeon either.

Junmyeon was busy staring blankly at the bottle of beer in his hands, the faint white nose of the home shopping channel resonates in the background. He compliments himself inwardly, he had outdone himself today, he didn’t cry anymore after he did on the bus, and bonus, his anger didn’t turn into tears. 

He snapped out of his reveries when someone knocked on the door. 

_Four rapid knocks, three slow knocks, one loud knock._

Yifan.

He wobbled a bit as he made his way to the door. 

“Woah there little man, you look wasted.” Was what Yifan said the moment he caught sight of Junmyeon when the latter swung the door open.

“Not yet, but almost there.” Junmyeon slurred while leaning on the doorway. He just stayed that way for the next few seconds, so Yifan stared at him questioningly. 

“Are you… not gonna let me in?” Yifan asked. 

Junmyeon seemed to snap back to reality, “Oh right.” He made way for Yifan to come in, but then he remembered Sehun, “Hey, why are you here? You shouldn’t leave an 11-month baby alone in the middle of the night.”

“He’s sleeping in the crib, and he just fell asleep, he won’t wake up for three to four hours.”

Yifan followed Junmyeon to the living room where he was drinking a while ago, “Wow, congratulations, looks like you got the hang of this father thing already. Already memorizing Sehun’s sleeping patterns.”

“I’m glad.” Yifan’s gaze transferred to the bottles of beer on the floor. “So, what’s up? Why are getting drunk alone?”

“Can’t a man drink alone?” Junmyeon sat on the sofa, patting the space beside him for Yifan to settle in, “What’s with you, though? Why are you suddenly here? Can you see through walls now and saw me like this?”

“Instincts.” Yifan said, but Junmyeon flashed him an are-you-serious-look, “I saw you come home with a case of beer bottles. Figured you’d like someone to get drunk with… or not?”

Junmyeon pursed his lips, he leaned down to get one beer bottle from the case and handed it to Yifan, “You’re here, might as well make it worthwhile.” 

Yifan gladly took the bottle from him and started drinking. “It’s been so long since I last drank like this. Three months ago, I think.”

“That’s no match to me. This is my first binge-drinking after… a year and a half?”

Yifan almost choked on his drink, “Seriously?”

“Chanyeol placed me on an alcohol ban. He’s concerned of my health… and dignity.” 

“What happened now? Was the ban lifted?” Yifan joked, oblivious to Chanyeol and Junmyeon’s status.

“He didn’t directly say that the ban was lifted, but I believe that putting an end to our relationship also means ending the ban right?” Junmyeon introduced the topic comically, this time Yifan choked for real.

Junmyeon patted Yifan’s back, as the taller man tried to stop coughing. “You broke up?! When? Why?!”

“Woah, chill. Just this afternoon. I caught him with two naked people on his bed. One female, one male. He got drunk last night. Tried to explain himself, but did he really have to?! I mean they were tangled and naked on one bed that only meant one thing! So in the end… I slapped, punched, and dumped him. Great day, wasn’t it?” Junmyeon told him, his tone filled with sarcasm.

“You should’ve brought me with you, so I helped you kicked his ass. That fucking sucks.”

“Totally…” 

“You must be shit-ass broken right now?”

“Not really. Well, this morning, yes I’m ‘shit-ass broken’, damn not just shit-ass broken, I looked like a fucking dumped teenage girl sobbing my eyes out in the bus on the way to the hospital that the other passengers were looking at me strangely.” Junmyeon said with his eyes fixed downwards. 

Yifan’s hands made its way to Junmyeon’s shoulders, and squeezed it.

“But you know, now that I think of it, it actually felt, freeing? Don’t get me wrong, I love, loved… I don’t know, Chanyeol, but he had a pride as high as the highest skyscraper ever built, maybe even higher. I was always the wrong one, even if he is the one at fault, I was always the one to say sorry, I was… the one who always gave way and understood things.” Junmyeon stared blankly at the television that was currently playing an ad for children’s vitamins. He was glad he had someone to talk to, or else he would have gone crazy and talked to himself tonight. “Ugh, you know what I mean.”

“At first I thought that it was adorable, that he had to be cooed and babied to be able to soften his heart for us to patch up things when we fight. But as time passed by, I realized that it was so immature of him. Still I stayed, I endured, and that’s because I want an assurance. I want consistency. I needed to be sure that someone is there for me, someone loves me. Huh… love… never experienced it, really.”

Junmyeon was surprised that Yifan had already finished his first bottle and was already starting with his second bottle. “You never experienced love? How so?”

“My parents, I can’t remember who they were. All I remember was a four year old Junmyeon that was left lost in the market. They left me there. They didn’t even find me. I was crying and an old lady fruit vendor found me, I was lucky she was kind enough to adopt me for a while. But as I turned ten, she died. I was transferred to the orphanage. No one wanted to adopt a child as old as me. So they kept me but not until I turned eighteen, they had to get rid of me. I worked part time at the library to pay for my expenses. Then I graduated, worked hard, earned money, and bought this house. I met Chanyeol at work. He loved me, he was protective, and he took care of me. We became bestfriends, then eventually became lovers. He was always there for me, looking out for me, caring for me. Chanyeol was my first in everything…”

Third bottle for the two of them. 

“You know, I even imagined myself getting married to Chanyeol. Building a family someday. But of course, that’s never going to happen now.” Junmyeon had a regretful smile on his face. He felt a bit dizzy when he tilted his head to one side, he was close to being drunk.

“Can we not talk about that dickhead? He’s such a jerk for letting you go.” Yifan snapped, “Uh— I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, I’m blabbering, it must be the alcohol talking.”

“You never told me about your past.”

“There are a lot of things we don’t talk about Yifan. There are a lot of things I haven’t told you. But I think that there are much more things you haven’t told me.”

Junmyeon directed his gaze towards Yifan. Turns out Yifan was already looking at him all this time.

“I envy you somehow Yifan, because you have Sehun, you have a family, although you never told me about the whereabouts of your wife—“ 

Yifan forcefully placed his third empty beer bottle on the coffee table, stopping Junmyeon mid-sentence. The latter flinched, surprised that the bottle did not shatter.

“I don’t have a wife…”

“Oh…”

“Junmyeon, I’m not straight.”

The statement caught Junmyeon off-guard, his brain must have been clouded with alcohol since he couldn’t even muster a proper response. He already sensed that a few weeks ago especially on that day that Yifan kissed him on the cheeks. 

“Sehun, well, Sehun is...” 

He buried his face in his hands and tried to rub the dizziness away until it was as red as the artificial decorative geraniums on the table.

But Junmyeon was still in utter shock. Yifan does not have a wife. That just equates to the extremely huge possibility that Sehun isn’t his. Junmyeon scooted closer to Yifan.

“Sehun… isn’t mine Junmyeon.” Yifan said, his gaze never reaching the smaller man, “He is not my son. We’re not related by blood at all.”

“Yifan… who is Sehun?”

Yifan took a deep breath before he started telling about the truth, “Sehun is my step-nephew. My step-brother died in a car accident with his wife before I moved here. A fucking shithead eight wheeler driver suddenly swerved from his lane then lost control of the vehicle, colliding with my step-brother’s car. Fuck, the car fucking toppled over three lanes away!”

Junmyeon grabbed Yifan’s hand when he saw that the latter was on the verge of tears.

“I was the first one that the rescue team called, they asked me to go to the hospital. I drove there as fast as I could, only to know that my step-brother and his wife were dead on arrival. My step-brother had too much internal bleeding, then his wife died from too much impact on her head. Then I saw Sehun, in one of the nurse’s arms. Alive and crying. The doctors said it was a miracle that Sehun survived that drastic accident. According to the rescuers, they found the baby tightly clutched by his mom in her embrace.”

“Oh my God.” By now, Yifan was holding Junmyeon’s hand firmly, as if once he lets go, Yifan would crumble into pieces. 

“I know. I didn’t know what to do then. My sister-in-law’s parents were already dead and I don’t know much of her relatives. I was the only immediate relative. I needed to take Sehun but I know I couldn’t. I don’t know anything about taking care of a baby. I have a job and I am a bachelor. I am not exactly the perfect candidate to take care of a baby so I considered having Sehun be adopted by one of my co-workers who was looking for a child to adopt.”

A tear fell from Yifan’s eye, Junmyeon reached up to wipe it. 

_It was the alcohol_. Junmyeon convinced himself.

“Luckily, Sehun still had to stay in the hospital for a few days since they had to do more check-ups on him. It gave me more time to decide. Then, I dreamt of my step-brother. He wanted me to take care of Sehun so bad. He begged that I don’t give Sehun to other people. He wanted me to treat him as my real son. He wanted me to make Sehun believe that I was his father.” Yifan sighed, “Now here I am, a single father with no prior knowledge of baby rearing. Gosh, I can’t imagine what could’ve happened if you didn’t help me out during those helpless days.” He forced out a laugh.

“I-I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“I’m glad you took Sehun. What happened to him… wow that was a miracle. I couldn’t imagine how he could survive that accident.” Junmyeon shook his head in disbelief.

“Sehun is like the best of all the worst things that happened to me.” 

Yifan earned a hit on the arms after that statement, “Hey!”

“No, I mean. Even if he made me become an impromptu father, go on work hiatus, and buy a new house for him, his existence outweighs those things. Even if he was only under my care for a short time, I love him more than anything in this world. And I want only the best for him.”

“Now, that’s how a father should speak.” Junmyeon squeezed his arms, a gentle compliment. “You’ve got the father in you, anyway, I see it. Sehun’s really lucky.”

“I didn’t know how to change his diaper. I didn’t know babies had to burp after eating. I didn’t fucking know how to make baby food. Where’s the father in that?”

“Oh c’mon! Every father had that phase in their life. Then they eventually learn until it’s just a piece of cake. Just like you.” Junmyeon cheered him up, he placed a hand around Yifan’s shoulders, although struggling, it was nice, to be in this close vicinity with him. “Although an orphan, he’s still lucky to have you.”

Junmyeon did not know if it was the alcohol, but when Yifan leaned down to rest his head on Junmyeon’s own, he suddenly felt hot all over and his heart rate started to speed up. “You think so?” Yifan asked. Being this close to the Chinese man, he could feel his warm beer-scented breath fan his temple, which produced unwanted goosebumps.

“Of course! But growing up without a mom is hard.” Junmyeon muttered, “You need to find a mom for Sehun.” He teased, poking Yifan’s shoulder blades.

“I think he’s already done that for me.” Yifan sat upright. “And well, real moms aren’t my style.”

Junmyeon frowned, “Huh?”

Yifan knocked Junmyeon’s forehead lightly, “I can’t believe alcohol makes you forget things.” Seeing that Junmyeon was still cluless, Yifan decided to interject. “What does Sehun call you?”

“Uncle Junmyeon.” 

Yifan half-groaned half-laughed, “No, Junmyeon. Not what you want him to call you, but what he really calls you.”

Realization dawned on Junmyeon, “Are you serious?! I’m not even a girl!”

“Of course you aren’t. But he sees you as his mama.”

To Junmyeon’s surprise, Yifan suddenly pulled him. Junmyeon was strong, but Yifan was stronger, and taller, so it seemed like the smaller male got dragged lifelessly. 

Yifan’s embrace was warm. From his position, Junmyeon could feel Yifan’s chest heaving while he breathes in time with his slow heartbeat. Junmyeon convinced himself that all these can be attributed to the alcohol. He returned the hug and leaned in comfortably to Yifan’s chest. He felt Yifan’s chin comfortably placed on his head. “You’re single right now, aren’t you? So it’s alright to do this.” 

Junmyeon was unconscious of his gentle nod.

It was all just alcohol.

“Thank you. For everything. For keeping up with me. For treating Sehun like he’s your own child. I’ve said this a million times. But I can’t imagine how hard it could’ve been if not for you. ” 

Junmyeon felt heat rising up to his cheeks, he playfully hit Yifan’s torso, “Stop being cheesy, it’s creepy.”

They just stayed like that for heaven knows how long, bodies pressed together, with Yifan constantly playing with some stray strands of Junmyeon’s locks. Somewhere in between, Junmyeon felt Yifan kiss the top of his head. He wasn’t sure though. 

Maybe he was just imagining things. 

“Hey, it’s almost two in the morning. Won’t Sehun be awake at this hour?” Junmyeon said, freeing himself from Yifan’s embrace. 

“I guess I gotta go.” They both stood up from the couch, both a bit wobbly in their steps towards the front door. 

“Good night.” 

Junmyeon got startled when Yifan, halfway out the door, suddenly made a 360 degree turn, so now they were facing each other.

“Junmyeon… you and Chanyeol…” Yifan hung his head low, “it’s over between you two right?”

The abrupt question drew a frown on Junmyeon’s face, “Yeah. Why?”

“Do you still love him?”

“I-I don’t know… No… What… why are you asking me?”

“Because I wanna know if it would be okay to do this.” Yifan did not even give Junmyeon enough time to process the situation when he suddenly cupped Junmyeon’s cheeks and brought their lips together.

Junmyeon wondered if it was possible for a person to turn into stone because that was what he felt right now. His eyes were wide open but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He opened his mouth, giving Yifan’s tongue the oppurtunity to enter him. Slowly, Junmyeon closed his eyes and felt himself getting pressed on the wall. Junmyeon’s hands fisted Yifan’s loose shirt, while the latter’s large hands made its way around the Korean male’s waist to pull him closer until their bodies were completely flushed against each other, personal space discarded.

Junmyeon was hot all over, his mind clouded with pleasure of how nice it felt like being pressed this close against Yifan. His hands settled on Yifan’s waistbands, his thumb made circles against the fabric that gave the Chinese male an indescribable sensation that shot right down the southern area.

A stifled moan escaped from both of their lips, snapping Yifan back to reality. 

Suddenly, Yifan pulled away. When Junmyeon looked up at him, he was surprised to see the latter in shock, he stepped backward, until he tripped on one of the pots in the doorway. 

“I-I’m sorry, Junmyeon… I-I didn’t mean to… I’m so sorry! Ah fuck!” Yifan ran his hands through his hair before he ran towards his own home, not even looking back to the still confused Junmyeon who was watching his whole ordeal.

Junmyeon closed the door quietly and flopped himself back on the couch.

_What the fuck just happened?_

That’s when he felt his heart beating speedily, the throbbing even reached his ears. His pants felt uncomfortably tight but he can set that aside right now.

_Kim Junmyeon, do you actually like Wu Yifan?!_

Junmyeon did not understand himself. He was torn between thinking if he just started liking Yifan now or if he had liked Yifan since then even when he was still with Chanyeol.

Either way, he felt like looking down on himself.

If he just started liking Yifan now, then that meant that he was such an easy person. But then if he started liking Yifan before tonight’s incident happened, then that just means he indirectly cheated on Chanyeol.

_C’mon Junmyeon! You’re a grown ass man. Get your shit together!_

Junmyeon dragged his hands on his face.

_But Chanyeol and I have broken up, right? So if I liked Yifan, regardless of when it started, it’d be okay? Wait, does Yifan even like me? Gosh, Junmyeon, why would he kiss you if he didn’t like you. The alcohol, duhh. Great, now I’m talking to myself._

Junmyeon kicked the coffee table in annoyance. He downed another whole bottle of beer, cringing when the burning feel of the alcohol hit his throat, then he lied down on the couch.

_Damn everything._

It’s the first time in months that he’d broke his nightly regimens before going to sleep, but he can’t be bothered right now. 

The alcohol seeped through his system and lulled him to sleep. 

Junmyeon was confused, but he was sure of two things.

One, it’s nice to know that at this point he was neither a cheater nor a home wrecker.

And two, he loved the way Yifan’s kissed him and he would be thrilled to experience it and more in the future. 

 

 

The next day Junmyeon woke up with a grueling headache, a not-so-subtle reminder that his hangovers are always the worst. He glanced up the clock, _10 am._ he’s on the morning shift today which means it’s already past his call time. 

He grabbed his phone from the table and sent a quick apologetic text to his close colleague Yixing about the situation. Languidly, he rose up from his position in the sofa, he grunted in the process as he felt his head throb.

Bottles of beer were clattered on the floor and on the table, he considered cleaning them up, but those can wait. He headed straight to the bathroom to take a cool bath to hopefully— if not remove, lessen the ache. 

As cool water hit his skin, he suddenly remembered the way Yifan’s lips touched his last night. Now that he’s sober, he figured that it would be really awkward to face his neighbor after what happened between them last night – the stories, the affection, the kiss. Yifan would probably avoid him for now, considering how he frantically retreated towards his house last night after the kiss.

One pack of instant ramen, a pill of paracetamol and one garbage bag full of beer bottles later, Junmyeon’s phone rang. It’s already one in the afternoon, and his assumption pretty much did click since Yifan hasn’t called him yet to come over.

Junmyeon heard a car pull up in front of their house. He looked through the window to see who was it only to find Chanyeol making his way towards his doorstep.

_Now, what the hell does this jerk want?_

Chanyeol knocked, “Junmyeon… It’s me Chanyeol.”

Hesitation overpowered Junmyeon for a split second, but then it dawned on him that they needed proper closure. Junmyeon opened the door, it hurts to see Chanyeol. It was as if all of the pain he felt that day he broke up with Chanyeol came back.

“Junmyeon.”

“Chanyeol, what are you doing here?”

“To talk. Junmyeon…” Chanyeol stepped forward, Junmyeon did the opposite. “I… I’m sorry. I know what I did was more than enough reason to break up with me, add in there my prideful attitude. I’m sorry.”

“C’mon Chanyeol, you wouldn’t have drove all the way here just for this. Why are you here?”

With that a tear drop fell from Chanyeol’s eyes, “Junmyeon… let’s make this work… I’ll fix my attitude. I promise…”

“Chanyeol, I can’t… I can’t be with you again. Chanyeol, you had a threesome… in your apartment… in the bed where we used to sleep together. You think I’ll be okay if every time I go to your apartment, I’d be reminded of what I saw? I can’t even look at you without picturing the things you could’ve done with those two people in your bed. Call me selfish or whatever, but I can’t do this. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll buy a new condo! I’ll get plastic surgery. I’ll do anything, please.”

“Chanyeol, quit playing games. This is not a joke! I can’t and…”

The expression on Chanyeol’s face stiffened, “Do you like someone else…?” Junmyeon avoided Chanyeol’s gaze, he felt his jaw clench as he tried to stop his tears because the taller man’s tone pierced through him. “Is it… that Yifan guy?” Junmyeon thought it was better to stay silent rather than to answer him, because he himself isn’t sure of his feelings of Yifan. Junmyeon flinched when Chanyeol cursed. “Fuck that was fast.”

“Sorry.”

Chanyeol’s lips were pressed in a thin line. A kick puppy look Junmyeon used to be so vulnerable to. 

Not so much now, though.

“Yeah… So this is it then. All those years of us, ends here.” Chanyeol wistfully said. “If this is it, then can I ask a favor?”

Junmyeon tentatively nodded, “What is it?”

“Can I hug you, for the last time? A friendly hug?”

 _For the last time._ He gladly accepted Chanyeol’s embrace. 

Junmyeon felt Chanyeol kiss his forehead, he flinched, breaking the hug.

“I’m sorry. I got carried away, was used to it. So… this is goodbye.”

“Yeah… Thank you for everything, Chanyeol.”

“See you around, Junmyeon.”

“Bye Chanyeol… see you.” 

 

 

Three days after that fateful day, Junmyeon found himself carrying a box full of every little remnant that Chanyeol left in his house, majority came from his bedroom. From the little toys Chanyeol fancied collecting, to his accordion (which he never actually learned playing) that he left there at some point of their relationship. Honestly, Junmyeon didn’t even know how it got here.

Chanyeol was supposed to come over at six to pick up his stuff. Junmyeon glanced at the clock, he still had five minutes to rummage the whole house and see if he left something.

He checked under his bed for some signs of maybe underwear or such that was forgotten in times that they _it_.

Later on, he heard a familiar car horn honked outside. He shuffled towards the front door and hoped that nothing too relevant was left behind. 

Chanyeol was still wearing his doctor suit when he came up to his front door, “Hey, so where’s my stuff?”

“Here.” Junmyeon heaved the box towards him.

The tall man grunted in surprise, “What the? I never knew I left these much stuff here.”

“It’s been a long time, Chanyeol...” Junmyeon smiled, “Go on, I’ll carry this accordion.”

“That’s mine!? I have an accordion?!” the sincere shock was evident on Chanyeol’s face and Junmyeon heartily laughed at that. He was glad that they weren’t awkward after their breakup although he still had grudges for his ex-boyfriend, _Who wouldn’t?_

Junmyeon grabbed the accordion case and followed his ex towards his car. They were halfway down the pathway that leads to the front when suddenly the door from the Yifan’s house burst open and out came running Yifan, a baby carrier attached to his torso where Sehun was bouncing with a playful grin.

“Mama mama mama!” Sehun cheered the moment he laid eyes on Junmyeon but his words were drowned out by screams— almost growls, of Yifan.

“Junmyeon! Junmyeon no! NOOOO!” Yifan ran towards him, it almost looked like a cinematic scene to Junmyeon if not for the drooling baby perched on his chest and his unceremonious trip by the mailbox.

Chanyeol looked at him strangely, before Yifan could even stand in front of Junmyeon, the former already bade his goodbye to Junmyeon, who meekly smiled at him. “Bye Chanyeol, until we meet again.”

“Don’t move in with him, don’t go back with him! Junmyeon, I love— wait what?“ Yifan shrieked. Chanyeol grabbed his accordion from Junmyeon and got inside his car. Chanyeol shot Yifan a grudging look before he started the engine and headed off.

Now, they were left alone. 

Junmyeon eyed Yifan who had an unreadable expression on his face. He watched what the taller man would do next after he technically confessed. Yifan turned around and started walking back to his house. Junmyeon followed him with inquisitive eyes. 

“Hold up, you’re not going anywhere Mister Wu.”

No answer.

“What just happened? What was that you said earlier? Don’t go? Don’t move in? You love…?”

Yifan did not even face him.

“Never mind that, Junmyeon. Go home.”

“Okay, never mind that but what about you throwing a fu-- freaking fit and not talking to me after kissing me? What was that about?” Junmyeon’s tone was rebuking, and although uninvited, he followed Yifan when he entered the door to his house. 

Yifan transferred Sehun to his walker, who shuffled away from the bickering adults. The taller man trudged off, pretending like he couldn’t hear and nothing was wrong. Junmyeon followed him again.

“What’s wrong with you? Hey, why aren’t you talking to me? Are you seriously going to cut me off like this?” Junmyeon’s voice cracked, but he was not going to cry, even though Yifan treated him like deadly virus the whole town wanted to avoid, he wasn’t going to cry.

“Fine then… once this day ends and you’re still not talking to me, then I’ll forget that you even existed, do the same to me too.” Junmyeon stammered, “You’re just the same as Chanyeol! Huh. Funny, why do I always fall headfirst for extremely tall people who fancies avoiding problems? Nice type Junmyeon, nice type.” He heads off, but he feels Yifan’s gaze at the back of his head.

Junmyeon was about to head out of the house, aggravated with the situation, when suddenly Sehun shuffles towards him.

“Mama mama mama!”

The pained expression on Junmyeon’s face suddenly brightened a bit when he saw the little ball of joy headed towards him.

“What is it Sehuna?” Junmyeon fondly smiled as he crouched to reach Sehun’s eye level. That’s when Junmyeon noticed the story book the soon to be 1-year old baby was holding in his tiny grip. “You want me to read you a story?”

Sehun’s bright smile was enough for an answer.

Junmyeon has always been amazed because even if Sehun couldn’t probably understand much of the stories that Yifan or Junmyeon reads to him occasionally, he was always so eager to listen. Sehun is also thoroughly amused whenever the Yifan and Junmyeon creates sound effects or exaggerates the scene.

That’s when it felt like a light bulb had gone on in Junmyeon’s head.

“Sehuna, why don’t we try a new story? Uncle Jun—Mama has a story specially made for Sehunnie!” Junmyeon flopped himself on the floor in front of Sehun’s walker. 

Sehun, meanwhile, bounced happily and mumbled incoherent words but it suggested agreement.

“Once upon a time there was a bunny!” Junmyeon exclaimed, while pouting his lips and putting to fingers behind his head to show bunny ears. “He lived in a tiny house in the forest where it’s really quiet, far from the scary places where there are animals that eat other animals and makes loud roars; and far from humans that come to kill them.”

“Then one day, a big wolf came to live in the house next door. Awwooooo! The bunny got scared! It was weird that a big and scary wolf suddenly wanted to live in their peaceful neighborhood. 

“After some time, the bunny was relieved when the wolf did not scare or eat his other neighbors or destroyed the peace in the neighborhood. Maybe, the wolf was not a violent wolf! But a good wolf.”

“Weeks passed and the bunny just let the wolf go on with his life because he himself was also busy with his huge carrot farm, until one morning, when the bunny was still asleep someone knocked on the door many times! Knock knock knock! The bunny sleepily opened the door and his heart almost dropped when he saw the wolf, carrying a cute baby wolf! Just like Sehun!”

Sehun giggled at that.

“With a deep voice, the wolf said to the bunny that he needed help in taking care of his cub. The bunny was a tiny bit scared but the cub was too cute so he gave in to his request. Everyday, after the bunny worked on his carrot field, he would come over to the wolves’ house. So the cute bunny and the big wolf got close to each other. The cub even started calling the bunny, mama!”

Sehun waved his tiny arms and pointed one chubby finger to Junmyeon, “Mama mama!”

“One night, while the cub was sleeping, the bunny and the wolf went out to talk. They had drinks too! It ended up with the wolf kissing the bunny! Mwah! The kiss was very sweet so the bunny thought that the wolf likes him!”

“After the kiss the wolf suddenly ran away and left the bunny! The next days, the wolf and the bunny avoided each other. But! Not until the bunny took the initiative and asked the wolf what was going on! Sadly… the wolf seemed to be totally uninterested in making things work. He just shooed away the bunny when he asked him. The bunny was sad. Very sad that it feels like his heart was squished!”

Junmyeon clutched his chest and acted as if he was in pain (although he really was) in front of Sehun.

“The bunny wanted to talk because he wanted to tell the handsome wolf that he realized that he likes him and would want to kiss him again and be together and take care of the cub until he grows to become a big wolf like his father. But the wolf ignored the bunny, the bunny wanted to cry. Maybe the wolf didn’t really like the bunny and was just too drunk that night they kissed, right Sehun?”

Junmyeon looked at Sehun hopefully for an answer, before momentarily scolding himself because _as if the kid would reply_. The small man almost jumped from his position on the floor when he heard a deep voice from behind.

“Wrong. The kiss meant everything to the wolf. He likes him very much and it was not just because of the alcohol. Okay maybe the wolf did the wrong thing when he avoided the bunny, he knew it was a mistake. So the wolf was sorry. Very sorry. And the wolf promises that he would never ever treat the bunny the way his ugly ex-boyfriend sasquatch treated him. Never. And the wolf can’t promise to not make the wolf cry, but what he can promise is that he would do everything to wipe away those tears himself.”

By this time, Yifan has fully settled himself in the space beside Junmyeon in the same position as the latter. Junmyeon could feel Yifan’s gaze on him but he chose not to look since he might crumble too easily.

“The wolf also wanted to tell the bunny that he really likes the thought of kissing him again and not just simply being together but being together forever and taking care of his cub until it becomes a big wolf, and maybe they can even have more cubs.”

Yifan sighed, “The wolf really wants the bunny to accept his apology though. More than anything.”

“Oh, the bunny forgot to tell the wolf something.” Junmyeon said, still not looking at Yifan.

“What?” Yifan started, “err… the wolf asked.” By this time Sehun has already waddled away from the two adults and had focused his attention on the leaves of the fake plant by the TV.

Meh.

Yifan and Junmyeon were too busy to even notice.

“The wolf was one of the sole reasons that the bunny and his ex-boyfriend fought.”

Junmyeon heard Yifan snicker, “The wolf doesn’t care. In fact, the wolf was proud he was the reason.”

That’s when Junmyeon decided to turn his head towards Yifan and finally met his gaze. 

 

 

 

~~

“Junmyeonnie!” the owner of the name called turned his head towards the direction of the voice.

A tall, brooding man came running from the direction of the radiology section towards the gate 3 of the hospital. The man stopped in front of Junmyeon, breathless.

“Ya! How many times do I have to tell you stop calling me Junmyeonnie!” Junmyeon huffed, puffing his cheeks. “I am your hyung!”

“Aigoo, hyungie is so cute.”

“What are you doing here, Jisoo? Your bus stop is near gate 5.”

“Ahhh, right. It’s because I forgot to give you this.” Jisoo picked something from his knapsack and gave it to Junmyeon. “Happy birthday, hyungie!” 

Junmyeon got the wrapped gift from Jisoo. “Thanks! You didn’t have to, y’know.”

“Of course I can’t miss the special day of my special hyung.” Jisoo shifted from side to side, “Uhh hyung? Do you…uhm, can I take you out for dinner? A birthday gift… _add-on._ ”

Jisoo’s expectant smile was returned with an apologetic smile, “Sorry Jisoo, I made plans.”

“Oh. Then tomorrow?” the expectant smile on Jisoo’s face did not falter, neither did Junmyeon’s apologetic smile. “The next day? Next next day?”

“Jisoo, I’m sorry. I can’t date--”

Jisoo chuckled, cutting Junmyeon off, “Oh, wow for a 25 year old man, your parents are sure strict?”

Junmyeon waved his hands frantically. “Nope! It’s not my parents, you don’t understand I have--”

Then, suddenly, a third voice speaks up, “A boyfriend.” A bright smile blooms on Junmyeon’s face upon recognition. “C’mon Jun.”

Junmyeon turned to Jisoo, “I’m really sorry. I should’ve told you from the start I was dating someone. But if this helps, I heard Joohyuk from the emergency room likes you.” 

Jisoo sighed, “Well, I was already plotting ways of persuading your parents to allow me to date you, but I don’t think I can do anything in this situation. Go ahead hyung, your boyfriend is intimidating.”

“Bye Jisoo-ya.”

Junmyeon jogged over to Yifan who welcomed him in his arms, “Happy birthday bunny.” Yifan leaned down and pecked Junmyeon on the lips.

“Thanks .. you’re late though. I’ve been waiting for half an hour. Was the traffic bad?”

“Yeah, apparently, road works just sprout out of nowhere these days. Sorry…”

It’s been a year and a month since Junmyeon and Yifan got together. Sometime, somehow, on Sehun’s first birthday, they exchanged their I love you’s for the first time and the celebrant who accidentally witnessed this, seemed very delighted for his Mama and Baba that he achieved a new milestone when he took his first steps that day. 

“So, where are we going?” Junmyeon curiously asked from the driver seat, looking excitedly at Yifan who maneuvered out of the hospital’s parking lot.

“Home…?”

The disappointment in Junmyeon’s face was evident. It’s his birthday after all, and Yifan hasn’t given him anything at all. So it’s not unusual for Junmyeon to expect them to head somewhere after work.

“Oh… okay.” Junmyeon halfheartedly replied, only to receive a pinch in the cheek in return.

“Silly, of course I prepared something. Can’t just let my baby’s birthday pass.”

“Sehun is your baby. I’m your babe.” A cheeky grin emerged on Junmyeon’s lips, now it’s his turn to pinch Yifan’s cheeks.

“That was so cheesy in every angle, Mr. Kim… I love it.”

Junmyeon laughed at that.

“Oh reminds me, did you tell Luhan? Sehun can’t be left alone.”

“Of course, he didn’t even ask for an overtime pay.”

“Well, that’s weird, I know he’s a close friend but rarely anyone does anything for free. Especially take care of a 2 year old. Sehun’s a handful. You think they’ll be fine? What if Luhan leaves Sehun in the middle of the night? He’s gonna cry!” Junmyeon tilted his head to the side.

Luhan is Sehun’s babysitter. He’s Junmyeon close friend from the neighborhood. Ever since Yifan started working again months ago, Luhan took over taking care of Sehun whenever neither Yifan nor Junmyeon were around. 

“Don’t be a worrywart. Luhan said this was his birthday gift for you.” Yifan remarked, “You know… I’m really lucky to find someone that loved a single dad and his child.” Yifan grabbed Junmyeon’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

“That’s why you should never ever let me go.” Junmyeon noted before he poked Yifan’s shoulder. “And besides, I’ve already accepted Sehun as my first baby.” Junmyeon grins.

Just then Yifan entered one of the city’s most sought off five star hotels.

“You are fucking kidding me, Wu Yifan.”

“Nope, error 404, kidding not found.”

Yifan drove towards the lobby entrance, he handed the key of his car to the valet staff. 

Junmyeon looped his hands on Yifan’s arms, suddenly hyperaware of the strange looks people threw at their direction. 

It’s such an odd pair, a handsome tall man wearing a suit and a likewise handsome small man wearing a scrub suit. But nonetheless, they complement each other beautifully in ways that cannot even be described in words.

 

The front desk staff greeted Yifan with such dreamy eyes and flirty tone that triggered Junmyeon’s annoyance.

Junmyeon rarely gets annoyed.

He detached his hand from Yifan’s arm and proceeded to bear hug him tightly to show that they were in a relationship.

“Wu Yifan. I reserved a suite.”

After he spoke to the woman, Yifan leaned down to Junmyeon’s height and whispered, “Someone’s possessive.”

“I hate her.”

“She’s kinda cute.”

“Fuck you. I hate you too.” Junmyeon hissed, he almost released the bear hug but Yifan quickly pulled him back with his arm that caused Junmyeon to stumble a bit.

“But you’re gorgeous, stunning, marvelous, magnificent, dazzling, and…” Yifan leaned in closer, his lips already touching Junmyeon’s earlobes, “…sexy.” 

The way Yifan said the last word caused Junmyeon break into goosebumps, add in there that Yifan placed a chaste kiss to his ears before backing away.

“Here’s your keycard Mr. Wu, room 1008. Your request is already there.”

Yifan grabbed the keycard, he made sure not to make contact with the woman or else Junmyeon would freak. They walked towards the elevator.

“What was she talking about? Request?”

“Shhh… you’ll see when we get there.”

Once they arrived in the suite, Junmyeon felt a surge of happiness when he saw all of his favorite foods— from braised ribs to fried chicken to army stew, served on the dining table in the room. And Junmyeon almost laughed his heart out when he saw a stuff toy on the bed. 

It was a small wolf wearing a suit similar to what Yifan usually wears.

“Okay, I know it’s not that satisfying and expensive and not fancy at all but hey, this is really special. I had this custom made, so that you can bring it wherever you are, whenever I can’t be with you, during your night shifts or my overtime at work, this wolf will protect you.” Yifan said it with pure sincerity and love, and Junmyeon felt like he’s about to cry. “Press the tummy of the wolf.”

When he pressed it, a recording of Yifan’s voice suddenly filled his ears, “Hi bunny! Awoooooo!” Junmyeon laughed, “My adorable and sweet bunny! Always remember wolf will protect you, okay? Awoooo! If other wolves or prey try to get near my bunny make sure to shoo them away! Awoooo! I love you so much words couldn’t describe it. Take care, bunny!”

That’s when Junmyeon did burst into tears and crashed into Yifan’s chest. “Why is this so cute?! I hate you!” Yifan wrapped his arms around Junmyeon and swayed him from side to side while he wore a proud smile on his face. 

They just hugged for heaven knows how long until Junmyeon murmured against Yifan’s chest. “Yifan, I’m hungry already.”

Yifan chuckled. They ate dinner and filled their stomachs with the delicious food Yifan ordered from the hotel’s finest Korean restaurant. When they finished their meals, Yifan took out the cake from the box and lit the candles. 

“Make a wish, love.”

He gladly closed his eyes and made a wish. Junmyeon still wore the smile he can’t seem to wipe off of his face the moment he got together with Yifan earlier tonight. 

Junmyeon opened his eyes and reached up to stroke Yifan’s cheeks, “Hey, since you made me really happy today. I’d give you the chance to wish something too. Go ahead, wish for anything. Just promise me you’d tell me what it is after.”

One of Yifan’s eyebrows shot up as he considered the thought, “Sure.”

Junmyeon watched intently as Yifan closed his eyes and murmured his wish all to himself.

“Done!”

Junmyeon blew the candles, and proceeded to devour it bite by bite. 

“Are you not going to eat?” Junmyeon asked Yifan who was fondly watching the forer stuffing his cheeks with cake. “Mhhhhhm, I love this cake! What flavor is it?”

“You really are a bunny aren’t you? That’s carrot cake. And nawp, I’m more than satisfied watching you eat.”

When Junmyeon was done eating half of the cake, Yifan suddenly stood up and dragged him to the balcony. Junmyeon shivered as the cool spring breeze kissed his skin, but it was easily warmed down by Yifan’s back hug.

They just stayed like that for a while— Junmyeon leaning on Yifan’s broad chest while Yifan had his head propped on Junmyeon’s temples. Junmyeon hummed a song he liked which Yifan recognized because he always sang that to Sehun.

Yifan glanced at Junmyeon. Damn, this man right here never failed to take his breath away ever since day one of their friendship. The Chinese male did not understand how a person could be so handsome, yet so beautiful, and so sexy, yet so adorable at the sometime. 

Well, all he knows is that he never regretted any of his decisions in life, especially adopting Sehun because if not, he would not have met this wonderful and ethereal human being pressed against him and in his embrace right now.

“Junmyeon, can I ask you some questions?”

“Hmmm?”

“Am I a nice guy?”

“Of course.”

“Am I handsome?”

“Definitely.”

“Are you happy with me?”

“Ecstatic.”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course.”

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” 

Yifan broke the hug as realization dawned on Junmyeon. “Wait what?”

And then Yifan got down on his knee and fished a velvet box from his pocket. “Marry me, Kim Junmyeon.”

And for the second time tonight, Junmyeon cried.

“Yes, Wu Yifan, yes!!!!” Junmyeon jumped in delight.

Yifan frantically wore the ring unto Junmyeon’s fingers, before he claimed Junmyeon’s lips for a mind-blowing kiss.

When they pulled away, Yifan rested their foreheads on each other’s, then Junmyeon remembered something.

“Wait, what was your wish?”

A mysterious smirk lingered on Yifan’s lips. “Do you really want to know?” Junmyeon eagerly nodded, “I wished that the wolf could finally find its mate, preferably the bunny, so that he could imprint on him already and mark the bunny as his.” 

The metaphors Yifan used were really weird and it would surely make anyone uncomfortable and grossed out when they hear it, but for the two of them, there was a way deeper meaning for that sentence.

The smirk that played on Yifan’s lips was reciprocated by a knowing smile from Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon’s gaze made Yifan feel weak on his knees, in a year he could only count with one hand the times he saw Junmyeon like this, so he hoped there would be _**a lot**_ more times in the future for him to see this, especially that they’re going to get married.

“Did you know what I wished for?”

“What?”

“That whatever you wish will come true…” Junmyeon inched closer, his hands went up to trace invisible patterns on Yifan’s chest.

“Well?”

With that Junmyeon grabbed Yifan’s necktie and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. They stumbled inside and clumsily took off each material of clothing.

It was a full moon. The wolf claimed the bunny as his.

That night, both of their wishes came true.

 

 

 

_“Mama! Mama! Mama!” Sehun, now four years old, came running towards the kitchen where Junmyeon had just finished preparing breakfast._

_“Well good morning big boy!” He kneeled down to Sehun’s level to kiss him, then wiped some of the stray strands of hair from the boy’s eyes, “How’s your sleep?”_

_“Great, mama! Where’s baba?”_

_“Still asleep. Wanna go and wake him up?”_

_The huge grin on Sehun’s face was enough for an answer. Junmyeon took Sehun’s hands and together they trudged towards the master’s bedroom where Yifan is sleeping like a log._

_“Look mama! Baba is drooling!” Sehun climbed up to the bed carefully and snickered when he saw the substance already drying on the corner of Yifan’s mouth and some on the pillow._

_Junmyeon hopped on the bed, opposite of where Sehun was so that Yifan was trapped in between them. Sehun lifted up his fingers and counted to three._

_“One… two…” Sehun said under his tiny voice. “Three!”_

_That’s when the two of them leaned down and showered the sleeping man with kisses all over his face._

_“Good morning baba! Wakey wakey!” Sehun cheered as he planted countless kisses on his baba’s cheeks._

_“Sleepyhead, it’s already eight. Get up.” Junmyeon whispered unto Yifan’s ears and continued on kissing him wherever it was free to kiss._

_Yifan murmured incoherent words before he shifted to a different position, eyes still closed. Junmyeon and Sehun paused to see if he would wake up already._

_Sehun and Junmyeon were in the middle of planning another way to attack the Chinese male to wake him up when, Yifan’s eyes shot open. He took that moment of vulnerability to drag the two down to his embrace, planting a kiss on Sehun’s forehead and leaning down to peck on Junmyeon’s lips._

_“Good morning my loves…”_

_“Good morning baba!”_

_“The morning ain’t gonna be good for you if you’re not gonna get up in five minutes.” Junmyeon warned, trying to free himself from Yifan’s embrace. His words were slurred because half of his face was currently smashed unto Yifan’s torso._

_“Ooooh bunny is maaaad.”_

_“Yifan!”_

_“Sehuna, what do you think does the wolf do when the bunny is mad?” Yifan turned to Sehun._

_“Give him carrots!” Sehun innocently replied, cracking his parents up in laughter so early in the morning. “And pet him!”_

_Junmyeon traced invisible patterns on Yifan’s chest, while Sehun was playing with Yifan’s ear._

_“Mama! Baba! I’m just going to pee okay! I didn’t pee when I woke up because I smelled pancakes the moment I opened my eyes so I ran to the kitchen! Stay there okay? Sehun will be back.” With that Sehun goes down from the bed and shuffles outside towards the bathroom down the hall. “Don’t go anywhere!”_

_“Jun?”_

_“Hmmm?”_

_“Did you ever see yourself like this? I mean, taking care of a son, having a family, and lying bed with the most handsome and cool husband in the world— Aw!” Yifan’s face scrunched up when Junmyeon reached up to flick his forehead._

_“I told you this already, right? I did, but… with Chanyeol.”_

_“Aish. Why did I even ask?! Don’t ever mention that ugly sasquatch that broke your heart again.” Yifan pinched Junmyeon’s cheeks a little harder than usual._

_“Ya! If Chanyeol didn’t cheat on me and broke my heart, you’re probably a hopeless dad at the moment and I’m in that sasquatch’s embrace right now, not yours.” Junmyeon had a teasing smile on his face “Let’s just say, that was the turning point in my life that lead me to this wolf’s den.” Junmyeon smiled sweetly and shifted himself up to be able to reach Yifan’s lips and leave a chaste kiss._

_“That was so freaking greasy.” Yifan cackled. “I love you so damn much, bunny.”_

_“Cheesy wolf. I still can’t believe I made a story like that, ugh. And gosh, I told that to an 11-month old baby! What was I thinking back then!?” Junmyeon buried his chest in the crook of Yifan’s neck due to embarrassment. “But yah, love you too.”_

_“AND I LOVE MAMA AND BABA TOO!” Sehun suddenly shouted from the doorway. “But mama baba! Let’s eat breakfast now, you can do your lovey dovey stuff later. I’m hungry!”_

_In the end the two got dragged out of the bedroom by a little boy babbling about how he is a mixture of the bunny and a wolf because when he grows up he’s gonna be cute and gentle like mama but still handsome and strong like baba._

_Yifan believed though, that the major turning point in his life was taking Sehun under his custody— because if not for the little angel, he wouldn’t move into this neighborhood, he wouldn’t meet Junmyeon, and he wouldn’t be close to being as happy as he was now._

_Life couldn’t get any better for the wolf, the bunny, and their little hybrid cub._

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> on LJ [here](http://suhoneyfest.livejournal.com/6357.html)!


End file.
